<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>October 1st part 1: Marriage (Urianger and Alisaie) by myliesboundbythread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767972">October 1st part 1: Marriage (Urianger and Alisaie)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread'>myliesboundbythread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff and Kink Writeoween 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, Marriage, but fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding of the Scions Urianger and Alisaie! </p><p>To note in this story Alisaie is 21 (or what would count as adulthood for Elezen). That Urianger waited and gave her space to become her own spunky self is cover in the story.  These characters, Alphinaud, Rhandric, and Yumishiori don't belong to me. But Lokitric and Mi do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urianger Augurelt/Alisaie Leveilleur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff and Kink Writeoween 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>October 1st part 1: Marriage (Urianger and Alisaie)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alisaie paced, measuring the room with her gait as the train of her dress fluttered behind her with each shaky step. Why was she so nervous? She who’d travelled Eorzea, she who’d faced not only the tempered spirit of her grandfather but Bahamut as well.</p><p>Whose soul had fallen between worlds…</p><p>Who had looked Sin Eaters in the eye and attacked without hesitation! </p><p>Nervous!</p><p>“Baaaah!” She started to reach for her hair to ruffle it only to be stopped by her traitorous twin. </p><p>“Don’t, you’ll mess up your hair and Lokitric will have to do it all over again.”  Alphinaud stated, stepping back at pace as she glowered at him. “I don’t see why you are worried.” </p><p>“What if he forgets...or changes his mind?” She fretted. “I’m not pretty or elegant like Mi and Yumishori. Nor smart like Rhandric or nearly as inquisitive as Moenbryda...I’m...Me.” She sighed. </p><p>“And he proposed to you.” He reminded her softly. </p><p>“There’s nearly 20 years between us.” She bowed her head. </p><p>“Maybe.” He nodded. “But he could have easily fallen for someone else...But he waited for you to get older. Gave you space to grow into your own woman. Encouraged your endeavors.” He recounted. “Even when you were totally crushing on Yumi and Rhan.” He smirked, darting away when she growled at him. </p><p>“I was not crushing on them.” She sniffed. “It was merely hero worship.” </p><p>“Intensely longing hero worship.” Alphinaud teased, snickering as Alisaie growled at him. Both looked up as the wedding bell tolled and looked to his sister as she nervously fussed with her red accented dress. “Ready?” He asked her softly. </p><p>“Ye-yeah.” She swallowed, taking Alphinaud’s arm as the music started up. She would glance around nervously as he led her out before finally looking at her to-be husband. The sight of Urianger in a dove grey suit stole her breath away and when his golden eyes met hers all her earlier worries melted away so that it was only her and him.</p><p>Alphinaud gently handed her off to Urianger and stepped away but her eyes never left his. Not even as they spoke their vows, not even as they exchanged rings. When they finally exchanged their first kiss as man and wife everything seemed to settle into place and the path forward seems oh so clear for the moment. </p><p>Maybe they’d have some trials along the way but together, she knew, they would over come them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ended up a two part cause there was another ship I wanted to write for this prompt as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>